Phansite Anon Chat Made Me Write This
by little miss BANANNA HEAD
Summary: Oh god what has my life become? This was made on request by the Phansite Anons. I'm going to Hell for this, aren't I?


AN: My only regret is that the original version of this fic was deleted ;_;

Ake didn't know how this started.

He didn't understand how things go to be this way.

All he could remember at this point was the way a warm cavern seemed to swallow his girth in a void of moist pleasure. Another mouth took hold of him from behind. It bit and grazed at his nape as thought he were a treat of unimaginable flavour. Arms from the man behind him circled his chest, supporting him as he trembled and moaned.

Ake's eyes blurred at a particularly hard suck. Breathing became a chore at this point, and his arms felt like cinder blocks were tied to each one. He could almost see the syringe containing remnants of the aphrodisiac they'd used on him. His eyes rolled up to the ceiling. He was being sucked dry, and groped like it was nobody's business. He couldn't believe he agreed to this.

The stained sock in the corner of the room did nothing to abate his disbelief.

They'd seduced him...

With a _sock_.

" _Nnnnghhhh!_ " A lengthy moan escaped his lips. Deft fingers teased his nipples until they resembled squishy grapes. The sudden onslaught of pleasure resonating from his chest made his heart titillate. The mouth at his dick seemed to quicken its pace. With a start, he realised it was Maximos sucking him off, while Queef held him up and peppered him with hickeys and played with his nipples. Everything spun from the effects of the drugs, and Ake could briefly feel the beginnings of heated tension build at the bottom of his gut.

Ake felt his girth hit the back of Maximos' throat. His breath hitched in his throat as Maximos hummed at the feeling of his face being pounded in. Queef's warm breath ghosted his ear, making the 18 year old blush unconsciously.

"Enjoying yourself?"

His deep husky voice brought sensual chills down Ake's spine. He trembled uncontrollably as Maximos sucked incredibly hard, drawing precum and a delectable moan from the quickly unraveling teen.

'Quickly' was a relative term, however, since the three had been at it since Ake had first succumbed to the aphrodisiac's effects. That was several hours ago. How the two men didn't get bored, Ake wouldn't know. All he could think at that point was the kneading hands on his backside and the blowjob in front of him. As of this point, Queef's arms really were the only thing keeping him up.

Lips languidly kissed along his collarbone, trailing to his neck. Ake let his head loll back, accepting the soft touches.

"Naturally..." He could barely get out. His chest heaved, and there was a liberal amount of sweat worked upon the teen. The aircon blasted in the background, but with this kind of heat, it wasn't enough. Maximos was humming a tune into his girth that distinctly sounded like...

"Dude, Power Rangers? Really?" Queef couldn't help but let out a guffaw. The rumbling against Ake's back coupled with Maximos laughing into his dick sent sharp spikes of pleasure into his brain. Without meaning to, Ake arched his back and let loose a wanton moan. Queef sensed an opportunity.

Without interrupting Maximos in his quest to give the best blow-job, Queef reached down and dragged his thumb along the underside of Ake's ball sack. Ake let out a startled gasp. His mouth formed a little 'o' with moistened lips that glimmered in the light. Queef did it again. This time, Ake's head lolled back and his eyes closed in pure bliss. The third time Queef dragged his thumb across the underside of Ake's balls, Ake let out a frustrated groan. His legs looked ready to give out, and Maximos took that as a hint to begin pounding his head into Ake's dick. Queef decidedly chose that moment to grab hold of Ake's balls, and squeeze them to a point that was almost painful.

" _NnnnghhhAAAAHHHHHH!_ "

Ake's screams were wanton.

He could feel a coil wrap in his gut with extreme vengeance as all the other times of release had been denied. The way the two men handled him, Ake was pushed further and further to the edge of what was sure to be an incredibly liberating orgasm in every sense of the word.

Queef pressed kisses into the crook of Ake's neck as Maximos sucked him beyond dry. Precum leaked from the edges of his mouth even as he swallowed. The action caused the coil to wrap tighter than ever, and Ake whimpered at the end result. All of a sudden, Queef grinded his hand into Ake's balls. The sudden jolt of fresh pain mixed with the pleasure of Maximos breaking his face on his rod caused the coil in Ake's gut to spring free. A series of incredible shudders overtook Ake, even as Maximos continued to suck him off. Queef's hand aided the release of semen into Maximos' mouth with a series of kneads into Ake's over sensitive balls. The stimulation dragged the orgasm on for longer than normal, lasting nearly 20 seconds.

After the ordeal, Ake sagged against Queef, his knees giving out underneath him. Maximos grinned.

"Told you the Viagra dose was enough!"

END

AN: the first version of this fic was so hot it turned ME on. But then Fanfiction reloaded as soon as i finished so i lost ALL OF THE WORK. this is what i could remember happening from the original fic. RIP ME!


End file.
